Your heart, your mind, your voice
by prxmroses
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi pada perpustakaan sekolah, pertemuan yang menjadi titik awal dari segalanya. [ bxb ; namjoon/hoseok ; bangtan sonyeondan's fic ] find namseok ; raphope inside


**Your heart, your mind, your voice** (c) **namseokbae  
[ bxb ; namjoon/hoseok ; drama ; hurt/comfort ; T ]  
The chara**(s) **of this fanfic are owned by God, their family, and their entertainment.**

 **.**

 **If you don't like the pair of this fic, it will better to click undo button directly because I don't need you to judge my fic.**

 **.**

[ suggest ; kalau bisa baca ff ini sambil dengerin lagu V ft. Jhope – Hug Me. ]

 **.**

Namjoon tidak tahu jelasnya, namun satu hal yang ia mengerti, akhir-akhir ini ia tengah tertarik dengan seorang pria yang bahkan nama serta asalnya tak ia ketahui. Diam-diam kedua kakinya selalu melangkah mengikuti kemana pria tersebut pergi, memperhatikannya dalam diam, dan terkadang sesekali tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

Pertemuan pertama keduanya masih teringat jelas dalam pikiran Namjoon. Saat itu ia tak sengaja menabrak pria tersebut, dan membuat buku-buku yang tengah dibawanya berjatuhan. Reflek sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah menabrak pria tersebut, ditambah telah menjatuhkan buku-bukunya, Namjoon membantu pria tersebut merapihkan bukunya.

 _Kenapa aku ceroboh sekali._

Namjoon tersenyum tipis saat perlahan ia mendengar pikiran pria tersebut. Detik selanjutnya, keduanya saling membungkukan badannya pada waktu yang bersamaan. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara dirinya maupun pria tersebut, hanya ada sebuah senyuman yang terulas dengan manis pada wajah Namjoon. Dan ketika pria tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi, perlahan Namjoon memandangi punggungnya dan sebuah benang merah yang saling terikat pada jemari keduanya.

Dimulai pada pertemuan yang tak sengaja terjadi pada perpustakaan sekolah tersebut, Namjoon menjadi lebih aktif dari biasanya. Jika pada hari-hari sebelumnya ketika waktu istirahat tengah berlangsung, Namjoon akan menjadi satu-satunya yang setia menetap dikelasnya, namun semenjak kejadian tersebut, pria itu menghabiskan sepenuh waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk diam-diam memperhatikan pria asing yang telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tak banyak hal yang Namjoon ketahui mengenai pria tersebut. Bahkan namanyapun belum ia ketahui. Namjoon hanya mengetahui kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan pada waktu istirahat berlangsung. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah, lalu menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan mendengarkan lagu, tak jarang sesekali dengan sebuah buku ditangannya ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon dan mulai membaca buku tersebut.

Tapi ada satu hal, yang membuat Namjoon kebingungan. Pria itu selalu membawa sebuah buku note kecil dengan sebuah tali yang ia gantungkan pada lehernya. Kemanapun ia pergi, selalu seperti itu keadaannya. Ketika orang-orang sibuk berbicara dengannya, selepasnya ia sibuk menuliskan beberapa kata pada buku notenya lalu menunjukannya pada orang tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Namjoon menyadari sebuah hal, pria itu tak dapat berbicara.

.

Namjoon tak tahu, keberanian apa yang ia dapatkan saat itu. Ia hanya merasa bosan untuk terus seperti ini, memperhatikan dari jauh, tanpa perlu berinteraksi lebih jauh dan memungkinkan keduanya menjadi jauh lebih dekat. Dan akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria tersebut, mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya, menjadi lebih dekat dan semakin dekat. Hingga pada akhirnya, pria tersebut menyadari kehadiran Namjoon, ia sedikit menyudutkan tubuhnya, merasa ketakutan karena wajah Namjoon yang tampak asing baginya walaupun keduanya pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan. Aku bukan orang jahat, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku Kim Namjoon, boleh kutahu namamu?" Mencoba untuk membuat aksen suara seramah serta sehangat yang ia bisa, Namjoon membuka suaranya secara perlahan, dan mengulas sebuah senyuman yang membentang dengan manisnya dari ujung ke ujung telinganya, membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin tampan, dan juga menawan.

Selepas meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Namjoon bukanlah orang berbahaya yang harus ia waspadai, pria tersebut membuka note kecilnya dan mengambil pulpennya yang terselip pada notenya, jemarinya dengan gesit menuliskan huruf demi huruf pada lembaran notenya. Setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya, pria itu menunjukkan notenya pada Namjoon.

"Jadi namamu Jung Hoseok? Apa boleh aku memanggilmu Hoseok _ie_? Atau mungkin Hosiki?" Namjoon menatap intens obsidian hitam kelam milik Hoseok, obsidian yang berkilap seperti permata, ditambah dengan irisnya yang tersiram cahaya matahari. Perlahan pandangannya teralihkan oleh sebuah benang merah yang terikat pada jari kelingkingnya, dan juga jari kelingking Hoseok. Benang tak kasat mata yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Namjoon. Kedua matanya masih belum berani menatap iris mata Namjoon, sejak tadi ia hanya mencoba untuk menundukan kepalanya atau menatap objek lain ketika ia menangkap Namjoon yang tengah menatap intens matanya. Ia hanya tak terbiasa seperti ini, ditatap lemat-lemat oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya.

 _Apa ia orang yang pernah kutabrak diperpustakaan dulu?_

"Iya, aku orangnya. Dan, eum, sebenarnya aku yang menabrakmu, bukan kau yang menabrakku. Saat itu aku tidak melihatmu karena sibuk dengan buku yang sedang kubaca." Hoseok membulatkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon yang berhubungan dengan pikirannya. Perlahan dengan berani ia mencoba untuk menatap Namjoon dan memberikan pria berlesung pipi dalam itu sebuah pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ini keistimewaan yang aku miliki. Aku bisa membaca pikiran orang-orang disekitarku, tidak bisa dibilang keistimewaan juga sebenarnya. Karena terkadang aku bisa mendengar suara hati orang-orang yang tidak menyukaiku." Sebuah kekehan kecil lolos melantun melalui kedua celah bibir Namjoon, kekehannya yang perlahan membuat sebuah senyuman manis terulas pada wajah Hoseok yang sejak tadi setia mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

Selepas mendengarkan Namjoon, Hoseok kembali membuka notenya dan mengambil pulpennya. Tangannya menuliskan kata demi kata pada lembaran notenya, dan sesekali menghalangi Namjoon yang hendak mencoba untuk melihatnya.

'Kau orang yang ramah, kenapa harus ada yang tidak menyukaimu. Mereka semua pasti hanya merasa iri denganmu, aku yakin semua orang menyayangimu, tidak ada yang membencimu.'

Hoseok menunjukan notenya pada Namjoon yang reflek kala itu membaca kata demi kata yang dituliskan dengan apik oleh Hoseok. Lagi, Namjoon mengulas senyumannya. Seperti ekspetasinya, Hoseok adalah orang yang hangat.

.

Semenjak kejadian dimana keduanya saling berkenalan, Namjoon maupun Hoseok semakin dekat. Keduanya selalu bertemu pada taman sekolah ketika waktu istirahat tengah berlangsung, sembari menyandarkan punggung pada batang pohon rindang, Hoseok selalu menjadi pendengar setia dari segala hal yang Namjoon ceritakan padanya.

Semenjak kejadian itu pula, Namjoon menjadi benteng Hoseok ketika pria berpostur tubuh kurus tersebut mendapat celaan dari teman-temannya. Namjoon selalu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dengan setia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat Hoseok dari keterpurukannya, yang dengan setianya membawa Hoseok kedalam dekapannya dan membiarkannya untuk menumpahkan segala kesedihannya. Dan Namjoon pula, yang selalu dengan setianya memberi tahu Hoseok, bahwa dirinya istimewa, bahwa banyak hal dalam diri Hoseok yang tidak dimiliki oleh banyak orang, terutama orang-orang yang mencelanya.

Tak jarang Namjoon tersenyum sendiri setiap kali ia mendengar suara hati Hoseok yang mengucapkan kata terima kasih padanya. Kata-kata singkat yang terucap dengan begitu tulus.

.

Namjoon merasa bahwa Hoseok hari ini tampak berbeda. Ia tak menemukan keberadaan Hoseok ditaman sekolah, tempat yang biasanya keduanya gunakan untuk bertemu, juga tempat favorit Hoseok. Namjoon telah mencari kesegala tempat disekolahnya, mulai dari atap sekolah, ruang seni, ruang musik, bahkan hingga kantin sekolah, tempat yang notabenenya bahkan hampir tak pernah Hoseok injak selama ia bersekolah disini.

Setidaknya, Namjoon yakin bahwa hari ini Hoseok masuk. Ia tidak mungkin membolos, atau melarikan dirinya, karena Namjoon tahu Hoseok bukan tipikal murid seperti itu. Jika saja opsi sakit adalah jawaban terbenar sebagai alasan mengapa Namjoon tak menemukan Hoseok hari ini, Namjoon berniat untuk menjenguk pria manis tersebut. Hanya saja…

ia tak mengetahui dimana rumah Hoseok, karena memang pria tersebut tak pernah memberitahunya. Setiap kali ia memohon agar dirinya dapat menemani Hoseok pulang, pria itu akan menolaknya dan mulai menuliskan beberapa kata pada buku notenya. Kata-kata yang sama seperti kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya setiap kali ia merajuk agar ia dapat menemani Hoseok pulang, dan mengetahui rumahnya.

'Aku tahu kau lelah, cepatlah pulang dan beristirahat. Jangan terlalu banyak memforsir tenagamu hanya untuk mengantarkanku pulang kerumah, itu bukan hal penting.'

Sakit. Namjoon belum mendatangi ruang kesehatan sekolah. Dan pada detik selanjutnya ia segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah. Namjoon berharap, jika saja ia dapat menemukan Hoseok disana. Bukan hiperbola, tapi memang faktanya Namjoon merasa ada yang berbeda jika saja tidak ada Hoseok disampingnya.

Namjoon menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat menemukan Hoseok yang kini tengah terduduk dipinggiran ranjang ruang kesehatan, dengan guru kesehatannya yang terduduk dihadapannya. Tangan gurunya sejak tadi sibuk mengolesi salep pada wajah Hoseok, sedangkan tangan Hoseok sejak tadi bertengger pada bahu gurunya. Tubuhnya sesekali tersentak kecil setiap kali gurunya kembali mengoleskan salep tersebut pada wajah Hoseok, dan cengkramannya pada bahu gurunya tampak semakin erat.

Namjoon sejak tadi hanya diam berdiri didepan pintu, tanpa berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruang kesehatan. Posisi Hoseok yang membelakangi dirinya adalah alasan mengapa Namjoon tak dapat melihat keadaan Hoseok, ia ingin segera memasuki dirinya kedalam ruang kesehatan, hanya saja keberadaan guru kesehatan tersebut yang membuatnya mengundurkan niatnya. Melihat Hoseok dan guru tersebut, Namjoon merasa terbakar,

dan juga cemburu, mungkin.

Kim Seokjin, nama guru kesehatan tersebut. Umurnya masih terpaut muda, mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dirinya dan murid seangkatannya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan kepribadiannya yang tenang serta ramah terhadap semua orang adalah alasan mengapa banyak siswi yang tertarik terhadapnya. Namjoon sendiri bahkan tak dapat memungkiri, jika saja Hoseok memang ikut tertarik terhadap guru tersebut. Ia sendiri sadar, pasalnya ia memang tidak lebih baik dibandingkan guru tersebut. Ia hanya seorang remaja yang belum mengetahui banyak hal, dan belum menyicipi seberapa kerasnya dunia.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingin menceritakan padaku bagaimana bisa wajahmu penuh lebam seperti ini?" Seokjin membuka suaranya dan menatap Hoseok. Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Seokjin. Hoseok lalu membuka buku notenya dan menuliskan beberapa kata lalu menunjukannya pada Seokjin.

"Bukan masalah, ini tugasku sebagai guru kesehatan disini. Sepertinya ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, kalau begitu kutinggal dulu." Seokjin yang saat itu kebetulan menangkap kehadiran Namjoon segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan dan membiarkan Namjoon untuk segera menghampiri Hoseok.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Namjoon segera menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang Hoseok. Kedua belah matanya sejak tadi sibuk memandangi wajah Hoseok yang penuh dengan lebam, dan beberapa luka yang sudah dibalut oleh plester.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang tampak serupa seperti yang diajukan oleh Seokjin ketika ia baru memasuki ruang kesehatan, Hoseok kembali membuka buku notenya. Tangannya sibuk menulis kata demi kata dengan telaten, hingga akhirnya ketika ia telah selesai menulis, ia menunjukannya pada Namjoon.

'Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku.'

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir, aku mencarimu kesana kemari, dan begitu aku menemukanmu, keadaanmu sedang kacau. Kenapa bisa wajahmu lebam, kenapa bisa wajahmu terluka seperti itu?"

Hoseok perlahan mengulaskan senyuman pada wajahnya. Ia kembali sibuk menulis pada notenya dan menunjukannya pada Namjoon setelah ia selesai menuliskan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan.

'Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku.'

.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Jung Hoseok. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau sampai dirumahmu." Hoseok menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat Namjoon yang kini berada disampingnya, ditambah dengan pergelangan tangan kanannya yang digenggam erat oleh Namjoon, membuat pria itu tak dapat melakukan penolakan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus tahu, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu terluka seperti ini, mungkin kau harus memegang janjiku, untuk kedepannya aku berjanji kalau aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu terluka seperti ini." Namjoon perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Hoseok, dan setelah itu ia menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hoseok.

 _Apa aku bisa memegang janjinya, apa ia bisa melakukan apa yang telah ia janjikan._

Namjoon tersenyum tipis selepas membaca pikiran Hoseok. Ia memilih untuk bungkam, dan terus menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Hoseok dan mengikuti arah kemana Hoseok berjalan menuju rumahnya. _Aku akan membiarkan Tuhan untuk mengambil apapun yang aku miliki, bahkan sekalipun nyawaku, jika suatu hari nanti aku melalaikan keselamatanmu_.

Langkah demi langkah keduanya ambil, tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Hanya ada sebuah keheningan yang melingkupi keduanya, tanpa ada salah satu dari Namjoon maupun Hoseok yang mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Jadi, ini rumahmu?" Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya mengikuti Hoseok yang menghentikan langkahnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua matanya menatapi sebuah bangunan besar bercat putih yang mulai memudar, bangunan yang tampak tua dan sedikit tak terurus.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Namjoon ajukan padanya. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara Namjoon yang menyuruhnya untuk segera memasuki rumahnya dan beristirahat. Kedua kakinya melangkah memasuki rumahnya, sembari sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Namjoon yang masih setia berdiri didepan rumahnya tanpa berniat untuk pergi. Walau ragu melihat Namjoon yang tak kunjung melangkahkan kakinya dari rumahnya, Hoseok segera memasuki rumahnya dan meninggalkan Namjoon.

"Sudah berani pulang telat?"

Hoseok baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya dan membalikan badannya, namun tubuhnya segera tersentak saat menemukan seorang pria yang kini berada dihadapannya. Perlahan Hoseok menyudutkan tubuhnya saat melihat pria tersebut yang melangkah mendekatinya, menghapus jarak demi jarak diantara keduanya.

"Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk pulang telat seperti ini!"

Hoseok mengerang kecil ketika tiba-tiba pria yang berstatus sebagai kakaknya tersebut menghantamkan tubuhnya pada dinding dan menarik rambutnya dengan kasar. Yoongi –nama kakaknya– menendang perutnya, membuat Hoseok meringis. Pertahanannya runtuh saat itu juga, air mata perlahan jatuh membasahi kedua belah pipinya disertai isak tangis.

"Jangan menangis, sialan." Yoongi kembali menarik rambut Hoseok dan mendekatkan telinga Hoseok dengan bibirnya. Selanjutnya ia hendak melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi Hoseok, lain halnya dengan Hoseok yang kini sudah menutup kedua matanya, siap menerima hal apapun yang akan Yoongi lakukan padanya.

Hingga akhirnya Hoseok membuka matanya, saat mendengar sebuah suara gaduh yang terjadi. Ia tersentak saat menemukan Yoongi yang kini sudah terjatuh dihadapannya, dengan Namjoon yang kini tengah memegang sebuah tongkat _baseball_. Saat itu Namjoon segera menjatuhkan tongkat _baseball_ yang ia genggam sebelumnya, dan langsung menarik Hoseok kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala pria tersebut, berharap bahwa hal yang dilakukannya akan menenangkan perasaan serta pikiran Hoseok.

"Aku disini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok yang kini sudah melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumahnya. Hingga sekarang ini ia belum juga berniat untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya, matanya masih setia menatapi pintu rumah Hoseok yang sudah tertutup. Kedua tungkai kakinya baru saja melangkah, namun harus terhenti saat itu juga ketika kedua indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara gaduh yang berasal dari dalam rumah Hoseok.

Namjoon perlahan mengerutkan keningnya, walau tampak ragu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Hoseok. Ia terkejut, dan terbakar amarah, ketika pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat disaat ia baru saja memasuki rumah Hoseok, adalah keadaan Hoseok yang kini tengah dipukuli oleh seorang pria yang tampak asing bagi Namjoon.

Reflek kala itu Namjoon segera menyambar tongkat _baseball_ yang terletak sembarangan pada lantai rumah Hoseok dan memukul pria tersebut yang lantas segera terjatuh selepas dipukul olehnya. Kedua matanya menatapi Hoseok yang sejak tadi setia menutup matanya perlahan membukanya dan tersentak saat menangkap pria yang telah menyakitinya kini telah terjatuh dihadapannya dengan mata yang terkatup.

Tongkat _baseball_ yang sebelumnya berada pada genggaman Namjoon ia lepas begitu saja, dan ia segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hoseok. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik Hoseok dan membawanya kedalam dekapannya, tangannya perlahan mengusap kepala Hoseok, berharap bahwa hal yang ia lakukan dapat menenangkan pria tersebut, saat menyadari bahwa kini bajunya telah basah oleh air mata Hoseok, ditambah dengan dirinya yang dapat merasakan bagaimana kedua bahu Hoseok yang kini tengah bergetar kecil.

"Aku disini, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

.

Namjoon melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang tengah dengan sebuah salep ditangannya, matanya perlahan menatapi Hoseok yang kini tengah terduduk pada sofa rumahnya dengan posisi kepalanya yang ia tundukan. Namjoon segera mendudukan dirinya disamping Hoseok sembari menggenggam perlahan jemari pria tersebut.

"Buka baju seragammu, biar aku obati lukamu, setelah itu kau bisa mengenakan pakaianku." Hoseok tersadar dari lamunannya saat indra pendengarannya mendengar suara berat milik Namjoon, perlahan jemarinya membuka satu per satu kancing seragamnya dan membalikan tubuhnya, menghadapkan punggungnya pada tubuh Namjoon.

Bohong jika kalian berpikir bahwa Namjoon tidak terkejut saat melihat kondisi punggung Hoseok yang penuh dengan beberapa bekas luka yang dibiarkan untuk mengering sendiri, dan juga beberapa lebam membiru yang menghiasinya. Perlahan Namjoon membuka salep yang berada pada genggamannya dan mengeluarkan isinya pada telapak tangannya.

"Tahan sebentar, ini mungkin sedikit menyakitkan."

Seperti ekspetasi yang telah Namjoon bayangkan, tubuh Hoseok tersentak kecil sebagai respon disaat salep yang tengah Namjoon oleskan pada luka dipunggungnya. Namjoon tahu, Hoseok kini tengah mati-matian mencoba untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak berteriak, dan Namjoon tahu bahwa Hoseok kini tengah menggigit bibirnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki baju yang seukuran denganmu, maaf jika bajuku berukuran sedikit lebih besar pada tubuhmu."

Selepas mengolesi salep pada tubuh Hoseok, Namjoon segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan mengambil bajunya. Sebuah senyuman perlahan terulas dengan manis pada wajah Namjoon saat melihat Hoseok yang kini tengah mengenakan pakaiannya, seperti yang telah ia bayangkan, bajunya tampak kebesaran pada tubuh Hoseok.

Keheningan perlahan mulai kembali melingkupi keduanya, hanya ada Namjoon yang kini tengah sibuk mencari topik pembicaraan dan Hoseok yang kembali melamun. Dalam diam Namjoon menatapi Hoseok sembari tersenyum tipis, selalu seperti itu, senyumannya akan selalu terulas setiap kali pandangannya menangkap sosok Hoseok.

"Hoseok?" Selepas mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan, Namjoon membuka suaranya dan mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan. Tangannya terulur untuk menarik pergelangan tangan Hoseok dan membuat pria itu yang berakhir terduduk diatas pangkuan Namjoon, dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Namjoon menyibak poni Hoseok, lalu menangkupkan wajah Hoseok dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sedangkan ibu jarinya tergerak untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih setia membekas pada pipi Hoseok.

"Bersuaralah, setidaknya sekali saja. Jangan terus bungkam seperti ini." Kedua tangannya yang masih setia menangkup wajah Hoseok perlahan mendekatkan wajah Hoseok dengan wajahnya. Menjadi begitu dekat, dan tak lagi ada jarak diantara keduanya. Bahkan Namjoon bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hoseok yang menerpa wajahnya dengan halus dan teratur.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Namjoon tersenyum, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia mendengar suara Hoseok, yang terdengar begitu serak dan parau, setelah bertahun-tahun pria itu memilih untuk tak menggunakan pita suaranya. Hingga akhirnya Namjoon segera mengecup kening Hoseok, hidungnya, dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake.

Namjoon menyesap kopinya sembari tertawa ringan melihat Hoseok yang kini tengah tampak serius membaca korannya, ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Namjoon yang kini sudah terduduk disampingnya. Namjoon kembali menyesap kopinya, dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Hoseok yang menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Hingga akhirnya pria itu segera meletakan koran yang tengah dibacanya asal pada sofa dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Namjoon yang kala itu penasaran reflek segera menyambar koran yang sebelumnya dibaca oleh Hoseok. Matanya menari-nari menatapi deretan kata demi kata yang berjajar dengan rapihnya pada lembaran koran tersebut, hingga pada akhirnya ia menangkap sebuah artikel pada halaman terakhir yang Hoseok baca.

 **Seorang pria berinisialkan MYG ditemukan meninggal dirumahnya dengan mulut yang berbusa. Penyebab kematiannya masih belum dapat diketahui dengan jelas, namun beberapa pihak meyakinkan bahwa penyebab utama kematian pria tersebut adalah karena terkena overdosis dan mengonsumsi terlalu banyak minum-minuman keras. Menurut polisi, kasus ini akan segera diselesaikan secepat mungkin.**

Lantas Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya melihat artikel tersebut. Pada faktanya ia masih belum menemukan kolerasi diantara Hoseok dengan pria berinisialkan MYG tersebut.

.

.

Apaan nih fanfic, sumpah pas ngebaca ulang ngerasa pas bagian Yoongi nyiksa Hoseok, itu kok serasa kek nulis ulang drama picisan, sumpah. Aku bingung, total bingung pas nentuin tokoh si penyiksa Hoseok ini, dan aww, ada si dokter ganteng nyempil ya, mungkin beberapa mikir dia ngerusak suasana /gak.

Pernah baca aja gitu di salah satu website katanya kalo ada anak yang hidupnya terus-terusan disiksa mulu, itu dia jadi gamau bicara, soalnya bawaannya jadi takut karena kalo dia lagi disiksa, ngomong sedikit pasti jadinya salah terus. Dan blessss, tiba-tiba terinspirasi buat bikin ff gak mutu ini, bleh bleh harusnya lunasin utang ff, malah bikin yang lain. Entah sumpah kedua jari ini merasakan sebuah penyakit lumrah, MAGER.

Yakin deh pasti abis baca omake udah pada ngerti kan alasan kenapa Yoongi nyiksa Hoseok? Masih belum? Terus saya harus jelasin lagi? Iyalah. Kan emang orang yang ngonsumsi narkoba otaknya ngeblank, dan itulah, Yoongi disini aku bikin jadi karakter yang ganas (?).

Makasih yang udah baca, dan much much loves buat yang udah review.


End file.
